Don't Fall For Me
by NekoRamenNinja
Summary: Kaito and Miku's dreams turn upside down when their crushes ditch them in order to gain more popularity. Upset by this sudden action, they vow to seek revenge. Date me, hug me, hold my hand.. just don't fall for me!
1. No Breaking The Rules

Hey guys *tiptoes into room*

I'm baccckkkkkk OKAY OKAY I HAD A REALLY LONG HIATUS I'M SORRY

And I'm not even back for GGPB either

I'm on TOTAL writer's block for GGPB so please bear with me, I've been hooked on kdramas and asian dramas in general for the past few months, so I just NEEDED NEEDED a fanfic with a kdrama-type vibe to it.

And so, just like how makers of dramas usually tell you how many episodes there will be in a show, I will tell you how many chapters long this will be.

Ten.

At LEAST ten chapters, around 1000 words each. Ten are planned right now, I might add more later, but I doubt it. So expect a 10 chapter story for now :D

So here you go! Thanks to all my fans who have waited oh so patiently ;;

Always writing,

Neko!

* * *

><p>Miku strolled into the classroom, flipping her long cyan hair as hundreds of eyes stared at her from afar. Boys gaped as she smiled at them and girls whispered in envy.<p>

"She's so pretty… I wish I was like her!"

Miku had it all. Looks, style, intelligence. She laughed as all the boys drooled at her feet.

"Hey, nee, Miku-chan, will you be my girlfri – "

Suddenly, the girl's eyes lit up as someone walked casually into the room.

_Kiyoteru. _

If there was one single boy that impressed her out of the hundreds in the school, it was him. Some were friends, others, admirers, but Kiyo – he was different.

"Kiyoteru!" Miku gushed, "Hey, is this seat taken?"

Kiyoteru's bright smile dimmed. Miku hurried to sit down anyway. Everyone knew that the two liked each other, and did practically everything together. They weren't going out, but it was only a matter of time until Kiyoteru worked up the guts, right?

"Um, actually, Miku…"

"Yes?"

Miku turned shining eyes in her crush's direction, hanging onto his every word.

"Miku, I…"

The door slammed open, and all the souls in the room turned their eyes towards the pouty blonde smoothing down her skirt and twirling around a strand of her hair.

"Miku-nee," she stated, placing both hands on her hips and cocking her head.

"Hey Lily!" she chirped, "How are you do…"

"That's my seat."

Miku's jaw dropped open.

"_Actually, Miku_," Kiyoteru hurriedly whispered, "_I'm going out with Lily now. I asked her out yesterday_."

"YOU DID _WHAT_?"

All the students cringed as two voices rang out simultaneously. Lily froze and gulped, chewing on her glossed lips for a second before turning around.

"Kaito."

"You said you liked _ME_!"

Lily grimaced and sighed, looking at the now growing crowd of students around her.

"Listen closely now, Kaito," she said, whispering, "This is for popularity's sake. I'm the most gorgeous girl in school, and we all know that Kiyoteru's the man of every girl's dreams. So, together, we're amazing. Right? You've got to understand. You're pretty popular, yes, but us? We wouldn't work out."

"We _would_."

"You're not a little kid, Kaito. This is high school, for goodness sake. And the second to last year, too. Be a man and _deal with it_."

Having said all she needed to say, Lily spit out the mint gum she had been chewing onto its wrapper and crumpled it up.

"Kaito, would you be a dear and throw this away?"

At that, she walked over to Kiyoteru, nudged a gaping Miku aside, and sat down in the empty seat.

Suddenly, Miku didn't have everything. She still had looks, style, and intelligence, but she didn't have the person she worked so hard to have. It only took an extra level in popularity to get dumped, and it hurt.

Fuming, she flopped into the nearest vacant seat – right next to Kaito.

"Are you pissed too?"

"Lily's not acting right today," replied Kaito, "There's no way…"

"You just got rejected in front of half of the school's population. Sorry to say this, but it's over. Both for me and you alike."

Kaito sighed and sat up from his hunched position in his chair.

"She told me that she liked me a week ago! I was going to ask her out today, since it seemed mutual enough, and…" he shrugged, "well, _that_ happened."

"But how stupid could this get?" Miku glared scathingly at the new couple, who was the object of everyone's attention at the moment. "That girl stole my guy. MY. GUY. There's got to be a way to get revenge…"

"You could date someone else."

"Fat chance," said Miku, "I mean, I know a few who are interested, but they're all a bit… you know."

"Yeah…" said Kaito. "Unless, you want to… You. Me. Oh GOD, no, never mind."

"I would NEVER date you, Bakaito," Miku glared. "I'm only sympathizing with you because we seem to be in the same situation. If it were only you, I'd be LAUGHING, you hear me? Laughing!"

"As with I, Leek face, as with I."

"What did you call me – Le – wow, you've got some nerve, do you?"

"Shut up, Miku, no one cares."

Miku huffed and closed her eyes. Suddenly, she snapped them open and bolted straight up in her chair, hitting her knees on the desk in the process.

"Ahh… Owww, that hurrttttt…"

"What'd you think of this time, genius?"

"You know that dating thing you were talking about?"

"Forget it, never in a million years."

"I know, I know, but you know, we're the most unlikely couple to ever get together."

Kaito raised an eyebrow.

"I'm listening."

"If we went out with anyone else, we would look pitiful, right? The near-royalty of the school, dating out of spite? They would laugh in our faces!"

"Your point is…?"

Looking around to make sure no one was listening, she whispered in his ear, "We've known each other since grade school. We absolutely _hate _each other, and we're practically sworn enemies. Lily and Kiyo probably didn't suspect a thing when they ditched us for each other. Now, if we dated…"

"It would wreak havoc."

"It would. And they would get incredibly, unbelievably…"

"Jealous."

"Yes, and you know what the best part is? It's not like we're total losers. I'm pretty enough, and you don't look that bad yourself, and –"

"I am AMAZINGLY attractive, mind you."

"Okay, I'm pretty, and you're hot. So together, we wouldn't look too bad…"

"So we date."

"Yes."

"Fake dating, just enough to get the two to break up, and afterwards we go on our merry way and pretend that this never happened. Yes?"

"Yes."

"Okay, we got this." Kaito grinned as the teacher finally walked into the room, twenty-five minutes late.

"Meet in the library at lunch to discuss details," whispered Miku from the corner of her mouth.

"Alright."

xXx

As Kaito twirled around in the spinny chair, laughing like a maniac, Miku put on her glasses and punched some words into the computer.

"We need a set of rules," she said.

"Why?" laughed Kaito, pausing from his hysterical reign over the empty room, "I date you, you date me, they get jealous, done."

"Do you really think it's that easy?" sighed Miku, "We have to make this look realistic without going too overboard with it. I suggest a contract with five rules – yeah, five should cover it."

She stuck her tongue out and adjusted the computer screen before typing again.

"Rule number one," she said, "No breaking the rules."

"Well, what if one of us does?" Kaito inquired, "What happens then?"

"Then… Then the rule breaker has to be the other person's slave for a day."

"Fair enough," Kaito nodded. "I'm just waiting for you to break one," he whispered and giggled.

"I heard that!"

"What?"

"Ah – rule number two…"

"No touching."

"Excuse me? Do you have a problem with me touching you?" Miku said, poking Kaito's cheek, "Huh? Do you? Bother bother bother bother."

"No, I mean like… what do they call it, like hugging and holding hands and kissing and stuff."

"Like… skinship? I think that's what they call it… But ALL couples do that! I can't just rule out skinship…"

"What about 'only use skinship when necessary' … like when the duo are around, and sometimes in public when everyone's watching?"

"Mmmkay."

"Rule number three, one date a week."

"What?" Miku screeched, "I am NOT going on legit dates with YOU, what are you thinking? Do you like me that much?"

"Don't get ahead of yourself, you wanted to make it believable."

Miku flushed and grumbled as she typed the words in, glaring at the screen with a menacing look.

"If looks could kill, that computer would have melted."

"Rule number four, rule number four…"

"Shut up about the contract."

"Excuse me?"

"You can't tell ANYONE about this arrangement, even your parents… or your friends or siblings or whatever. No one. We can't risk being found out about this, it'll make us the laughingstock of the school."

Grudgingly, Miku nodded. As she finished typing it in, Kaito muttered, "Do we really need five rules? Rule number five…"

"I've got that one covered."

"What?"

Miku smirked, typed in the rest of her sentence, and hit print. As the printer squeaked and groaned, she spun around to face Kaito.

"Don't fall for me."


	2. Only Use Skinship When Necessary

I can't believe it. EXO made their grand debut before I made my update.

I never thought I'd see the day ...

Soooo guys, it's been a while (LOL ALMOST HALF A YEAR WHO AM I KIDDING), but I was kinda busy with school. Second semester was pretty crazy for me LOL

FORGIVE ME.

-Neko

* * *

><p>Miku whistled cheerfully, her hands in the pockets of her bright white shorts and her gleaming cyan hair in a messy bun. Boys sighed as she walked by. She smiled.<p>

"You never know what you've got 'till it's gone," she sang quietly under her breath.

Kaito walked into class fifteen minutes after the bell rang, shuffling to his seat as people sent him odd looks. Girls in the corners of the room giggled, pointing at him and blushing while fangirling quietly.

Kaito smoothed down his bedraggled hair and grumbled. What? Rules? Contract?

_"Don't fall for me?"_

"Hah! As IF!" he scoffed, turning his textbook to the page they were on, "Do you - does she really think - wow, don't flatter yourself," he muttered.

Kiyoteru sat not too far away from him, and Kaito could see him slyly concealing his phone under the desk as he texted. Kaito craned his neck to see.

"Meet... you at the... ice cream parlor... after school..." he muttered, frowning at the thought of Lily - HIS Lily - having an ice cream date with Kiyo.

At that moment, the said boy's phone vibrated.

"Okay... see you there... hugs-and-kisses-from-your-beloved-Lily?" he silently screamed in his head.

_Oh, this was driving him MAD!_

Kaito crumpled up his paper, and the neighboring boy shifted at the noise.

With a completely straight face, he bent down to grab his notebook and phone at the same time. He pressed the buttons of the old cell quickly and snapped it closed. He smiled and cracked his knuckles.

In a class two buildings away, Miku's phone dinged.

**KAITO**: Ice cream parlor after school. Be prompt. We have a date to crash.

Miku smirked.

Kaito sighed, folded his hands on his desk, and pretended to listen to the lesson. Short tunes wafted into his head, and he was immediately shifted into his little dream world.

A walk in the park. A harmonica playing a simple ten-note song. Ice cream melting in their cones as they laughed. Kaito sighed again and shifted in his seat.

Out of all the girls Kiyo could have taken, why did it have to be her?

* * *

><p><em>How fast does class pass?<em>

_It depends on what kind of plan you're going to hatch_

_If you're doing nothing, time goes by slow_

_But if you've got a date to plow over (wreck, and demolish)..._

Miku twirled a thin lime-green marker around her fingers. English was never her best subject, but hey, this WAS "free writing" hour, right?

She scribbled down more words.

_What a little bitch._

That was better.

It was certainly interesting. A week ago, Miku thought that she'd be the happy girlfriend of the gorgeous King of the school - King Kiyoteru. Who knew that she'd end up with Kaito?

Bakaito.

She laughed quietly, recapping and uncapping her marker while biting on a petite pale pink fingernail. How was this relationship going to work, anyway?

Kaito never really was an interest of hers because they had been "enemies" for so long.

Well, something like that.

In fact, they were just old friends. Old friends that laughed and teased and hit each other, quietly flirting all through middle school when they went through puberty and their hormones fluctuated and went crazy. Old friends that were together so much that they hated each other.

"Enemies," they called it.

But when was the last time they had actually talked? Sixth grade, when they didn't know what going on and still stuck together like glue? Or was it seventh grade when they parted - seventh grade when they started falling in love...

Not with each other, as one might expect, but with different people.

Miku recapped her marker again and blinked. What was she...?

No, she was going to go through with this. She shook her head and crumpled up the paper. Her thoughts blurred, but the didn't disappear completely. Confused, she stared down at her hands as if trying to pry out the truth from between the cracks of her manicured fingernails.

She closed her eyes and exhaled. Whatever this feeling was, it wasn't important. No matter what, she was going to crash this date.

* * *

><p>Kaito snooped around corners and scuffled to the ice cream parlor, decked out in a poofy jacket and a fishing hat. He looked more like a robber than an undercover spy, but it hid his identity well enough. Miku wore a pair of huge shades and a baseball cap over her messy bun. Stray sneaks of blue hair peeped out of the couple's hats.<p>

Miku sighed and tucked a strand behind her ear. They both walked casually in, scanning the cramped space for their targets. After a few minutes with no success, Kaito ordered a sundae and plopped down in the nearest empty seat, peeling off his jacket and hat.

Miku did the same, ordering a single scoop of choco-mint in a cone. She proceeded to eat it, not noticing a drop of melted ice cream slide down the corner of her lip. Kaito looked over with an amused smile.

"Hey, you've got a little bit of..."

Enter Kiyoteru and Lily.

The two walked in with the ding of the shop door and turned just enough to see Miku and Kaito sitting next to each other. Lily stiffened and narrowed her eyes, and Kiyoteru stood there confused. _But I thought...?_

"...ice cream right there."

Kaito caught sight of Lily and smirked. It was show time.

"Where?" Miku asked, not noticing the pair behind her. She blinked sleepily.

"Right about..."

"There."

And he kissed her.

Miku widened her eyes. It was just a tiny peck, but she blushed nonetheless. She considered pushing him off. Who did he think he was? But after a split second of silence following the kiss, she heard it. The sound of a small gasp, followed by the thump of an expensive purse hitting the floor. Then, an all-too-familiar voice travelled across the room.

"Miku?"

Kiyoteru.

She smirked. Their eyes met, but hers quickly darted back to Kaito.

"Good call," she whispered.


	3. One Date a Week

'llo guys! Sorry for the long wait hehe

Thanks sooo much you guys for all the favorites, follows, and "hurry up and update!"s that pushed me to finally crank out another chapter. Sorry for being so lazy!

-Neko

* * *

><p>Kiyoteru dropped his glasses. Again.<p>

"What?"

Miku stifled a giggle. After a whole weekend's worth of stewing in rage, Lily and Kiyoteru finally stormed after the new couple with only one question in mind:

"What the hell do you think you are doing?"

Lily pushed a sheepish Kaito into the computer lab while Kiyoteru strolled into an empty classroom with Miku. She raised a curious eyebrow at the flustered boy who promptly dropped his glasses at her glower.

Of course, it wouldn't do to reveal anything big now, so she told him the truth. Or, at least an exaggerated version of the truth. They were relaxed... they were happy... they were _dating_... but no worries, they were fine.

And then Kiyoteru decided to play Sherlock. His slender rectangular lenses were still fogged up and a bit smudged from their sudden topple to the floor, but he now stood up straight and asked her plainly.

"Then how did it happen?"

Miku feigned innocence. "How did what happen?" Surely he wasn't serious. He would give up sooner or later. Kiyoteru was smart and handsome, but one thing he didn't have was guts.

"Don't act cute, Hatsune. I know you're faking it."

_Well, shit._

"Oh it's real," Miku smirked, thinking up a plan.

_Quickly, quickly. It had to sound realistic!_

But Miku wasn't an actress for nothing.

She inhaled a deep breath and closed her eyes before snapping them back open and looking at Kiyo with a slight shrug of the shoulders. "I dunno. It just kind of..."

"...happened." Kaito finished lamely in the computer lab down the hall from Miku. He looked at the clock. School was over by almost twenty minutes. Surely there had to be someone still around? Anyone?

"It just kind of happened? _It just kind of happened_?" Lily shrieked, placing the back of her hand to her head in a swoon. "Oh.. my goodness... Can't you come up with something better than that? If you're going to lie, you can at least -"

"I'm not lying," said Kaito, trying to reason his way out, gritting his teeth and mentally shooting daggers at his crush. He didn't like lying, he really didn't. He wasn't very good at it either. He wasn't like Miku, who could lie her way through anything if she wanted to, with flawless speech and realistic emotions.

But this was a special circumstance. This plan had to work, and it had to work well. If he failed... Kaito shook his head. "I really -"

"Relationships don't just pop up and _happen_, Kaito. They have to grow and -"

Something snapped, and Kaito grew numb. Realization washed over him. Maybe they had been planning this all along. It wasn't some mere coincidence that the KiyoLily couple had happened. _This idea had been thought out long before._

"Well, the last time I checked, you and Kiyoteru popped up and _happened_."

Lily froze. "But that's... different."

Kaito kept his face stone cold as he said, "This is too."

"Well, fine!" Miku rolled her eyes. "Fine! I'll tell you the truth. Everything - I'll tell it to you. I-If that's what you want, then go ahead!"

Kiyoteru smirked. "So what's the truth?"

"He... kissed... me!"

Kiyoteru dropped his glasses with a clatter.

"I kissed her."

Kaito stared at her, waiting for her reaction, and was rewarded with an icy look of surprise that spread through Lily's eyes.

"You're kidding, you would never..."

"It was after school, the day you chose him over me. We were alone on..."

"... the way home. We were walking together, and talked about various things. Namely you two, but that's not the point." Kiyoteru stared at Miku with a look of disbelief.

"I realized something, I guess. I realized that I liked her. This whole time, when I thought I'd been crushing on you, I was actually denying my love for her. I wasn't really paying attention to where I was going at this point..."

"He... he uh, fell. He was thinking about something and he just toppled over. Tripped over a block of air. The thing is, he brought me along with him, and we both went down."

"We ended up on top of each other. Staring at each other. Barely an inch apart. And it happened. I kissed her. It _happened_." Kaito shook his head and laughed.

_"I forgot all about you in an instant."_

He stood up and left, leaving a stunned Lily behind.

* * *

><p>Miku sat at home, gnawing on the end of her pencil with contempt. She had finished the rest of her math problems with ease, but there was a rough draft for English that she still had to write.<p>

She wondered if Kaito was doing okay. He had left the school a few minutes before her, and she had heard the light echoes of his footsteps. She almost caught up to him, but immediately recognized the look in his eyes. He didn't want to talk. Miku stopped and watched him walk away. Things like this didn't happen too often to the carefree Kaito. She'd only seen him like this twice, and those times were early in their childish middle school stages.

She knew he didn't like to lie - heck, she didn't like it either. She just happened to get away with it because of the face she put on. It took more than a little something to push Kaito over the edge, and that something was easily done by anyone he cared about.

So what had Lily said?

She frowned and crumpled up her twentieth sheet of notebook paper and tore out another one to start again. It was none of her business. If Kaito was angry, let him be angry. She wasn't his actual lover. She didn't need to worry at all. Grades came first, and Kaito came last. That was the rule for as long as she could remember. As she reached forward to crumple up another poor sheet of paper, her phone lit up.

**KAITO**: You still owe me something.

**KAITO**: A date.

**KAITO**: Don't tell me you forgot. Meet me at the park in fifteen minutes.

Miku looked at the messages and snapped her phone shut. She smiled.

_Maybe my homework can wait._


	4. Shut Up About the Contract

So guys…

Sorry ;; I update faster than EXO though I'M COOL. (EXO really needs to get their shit together yo)

-Neko!

* * *

><p>Kaito and Miku, or "MiKaito" as they soon became known as, were a new phenomenon throughout the halls of Crypton High. They ruled the classrooms with a regal air and everyone, albeit a little confused or suspicious, welcomed the surprising change. The couple blended in nicely, and strangely enough, the two had more chemistry than anyone else had ever seen before.<p>

The president of the school's newspaper, Gumi, even had them printed a couple of times as the head of the gossip columns, with flashy titles blaring _MIKAITO, THE SCHOOL'S MOST FASHIONABLE COUPLE,_ and _TRENDING: MIKAITO. DO YOU HAVE WHAT IT TAKES TO BE THE BEST?_ Romantic schoolgirls took several copies and swooned over them, gushing over Mikaito's "utter perfection" and how they wished they could have relationships _just like that_. Rowdy boys grabbed copies from freshmen and guffawed at the titles, scanning the articles and scoffing. _How did Kaito get her?_ They wondered, tossing the papers back grudgingly. _He must be a legend!_

Indeed, this couple was nothing short of royal.

Meanwhile, Kaito and Miku pushed pass the crowded hallway on their way to lunch, stiff smiles plastered onto their faces and hands clasped together in a death grip. Students made way, knowing that they were heading towards the courtyard, where they sat every day during lunch. Their free hands touched the double doors simultaneously and they swung open quickly before slamming shut with a thud. As soon as they were alone, they pried their fingers apart and gasped for breath.

"Holy…" Miku groaned, massaging her cheeks. Kaito grimaced and plopped down on the soft grass. He unwrapped his lunch – pizza – and began eating. Miku did the same, dusting off her jeans and opening her lunch box, looking at Kaito with amusement.

"It was sho shtuffy ihn tere." Kaito gulped, swallowing a mouthful of cheese and pepperoni. "I was going to die!"

"Did you see today's headlines?" Miku questioned, laughing, "'MIKU AND KAITO – A MATCH MADE IN HEAVEN!'"

"Hah, as if," Kaito sighed. Although word outside was spreading and they were getting more and more popular, Kaito was still slightly uneasy about all the fame. He passed by Lily and Kiyoteru more than once every day, and every single time they glared at him with identical accusing stares. Kaito shivered. If there was a couple that matched each other in every way, it was them.

Suddenly, Miku sneezed, wrapping her coat closer to her body. Kaito eyed her suspiciously.

"You coming down with something?" he asked, leaning forward to feel her forehead. It was a little warm. Miku blushed, pushing him away and looking down at her food. "I never get sick!" she grumbled. "It's just a little cold."

Kaito squinted. "You aren't eating, either. Usually you're such a fatty…"

"A what?" Miku exclaimed, glaring up at him. "Am not!" she sighed. "I'm just not that hungry today, I guess."

"You should eat your food anyway," Kaito protested. "It's not good if you don't." He patted her on the head. It was true, Miku rarely got sick, but when she did, it was bad. He grudgingly took off his scarf and offered it to her. Her eyes widened and she opened her mouth to protest, but he wrapped it around her anyway.

"Take it," he insisted, "I'm trying to be caring, it'll earn us brownie points in the long run anyway." He crumpled up the tinfoil that held his lunch mere minutes before and shot it into the trashcan. "Score!" he mouthed.

"Alright," Miku griped, but inside, she was pleased. At least he was being less of a douche nowadays, if he kept it up long enough, there would be no factor of doubt anywhere. She could only imagine the look on Kiyo's face…

She unwrapped a rice ball, but didn't feel like eating it. Fame was nice and all, but what were they dragging themselves into? When they eventually broke up and went back to their respective partners, what would happen? What would become of their image? Maybe this was taking it out too far… Maybe this was turning into a game of revenge. Did she really want to be with Kiyo again, or was the whole point of this only to piss him off? Miku bit her lip. If Kiyoteru asked for her, would she take him back? She wasn't so sure anymore…

Kaito stood up for a brief second before plopping back down and snuggling next to her. Miku jumped out of her thoughts in surprise. "What are you doing?" she yelped.

"Keeping you warm," he mumbled sleepily, "Well, keeping myself warm. I'm tired."

Miku twitched. "Go find someone else to snuggle with, weirdo. I'd prefer if you'd go away."

"But you're my girrrllllffrrriiiiieeennnnnd ddd." Kaito whined, hugging her. "I have no one else to turn tooooooo."

Miku squirmed, trying to wiggle her way out of his grasp, but to no avail. She twisted and elbowed him in the stomach, but he hung on.

"You're like a leech!" she groaned. "You're never letting go, are you? What's going to be on the next headline? 'BE MORE LIKE MIKAITO! SNUGGLE LIKE LOVEBIRDS!'?"

Kaito groaned and rolled over. "You could be nicer about it and we'd be a lot more believable, you know. There's still some fairly suspicious individuals out there and they're not buying it because of your whole 'ice princess' gimmick, you see?"

Miku rolled her eyes. "Hah! It's in my image, it's the whole point. A cute, sweet, but cold princess. That's me, Miku Hatsune. If they haven't seen that already, then I don't know what they've been looking at."

"But still, what if they find out?"

Miku turned to face Kaito. "What?"

"It's bound to happen you know."

Miku's face scrunched up into a pout. "You know, maybe it's partially your fault too. If you'd start trusting me a little more, then maybe things will stop spreading!"

Kaito sat up. "But what if one day they find out that it's fake? They'll see that Mikaito was all under a co –"

"Say ahh, sweetie!"

"Wha –" Miku quickly stuffed a rice ball into his mouth as a herd of schoolgirls burst through the doors. "AHHHH!" they shrieked. "It's Mikaito! They're soooooo cute!"

Miku smiled, waved, and pinched Kaito's cheek before turning back to him and glaring.

"Stupid." she mouthed.

Kaito smiled sheepishly.


	5. Don't Fall For Me

"Oops, EXO made their comeback and then school happened and then I never managed to update," a movie directed by Neko

* * *

><p><em>Beep. Beep. Beep. BeEP. BEEP. <em>Miku's alarm clock insistently screeched for her attention, rousing the teal-haired beauty from her slumber. Lids still heavy, she smacked the annoying piece of metal off and painfully hauled herself up.

"Time to start another day, I gue-_urk_," she grimaced as a wave of nausea swept over her. Fighting on, she swung her legs off her bed – but the moment her feet hit the ground, they turned into jelly. The room spun around her. She felt light-headed. Miku stumbled forward, grabbed her trash can, and in that moment, the second most popular and beautiful girl in Crypton promptly (and yet elegantly) _vomited_.

* * *

><p><em>BBBBRRRRIIIINNNNNGGGG. <em>Kaito tapped his foot impatiently as he sat in his desk. _Where's Miku? Usually she's fifteen minutes early and nagging me by now… She hasn't been late to school since… what? Five years ago? _He kicked the air in frustration, ramming his foot into the metal leg of his chair in the process.

"OW!" he grimaced, swearing under his breath. A few classmates tittered quietly and he saw the corner of Lily's mouth turn up in a smirk. From there, his mood plummeted.

"Who's absent?"

The teacher was already taking attendance. If Miku wanted to keep her clean record, she would have to act fast. Kaito looked around apprehensively, pulling out his phone and sending a quick text.

**KAITO**: Miku!

Annnddd maybe a few more.

**KAITO**: LEEK FACE.

**KAITO**: Gf!

**KAITO**: Princess?

**KAITO**: Hey

**KAITO**: Wake up!

**KAITO**: WAKE!

**KAITO**: UP!

**KAITO**: YOU'RE LATE!

"Hatsune Miku, sir," said a student from the back of the class. Kaito groaned. Why wasn't the damn girl replying? He was about to send another flurry of texts when his phone vibrated.

**MIKU**: culd u leave me alone

**KAITO**: why aren't you here?

**MIKU**: sick

**MIKU**: so bad  
><strong>MIKU<strong>: feel like shit

**KAITO**: are you okay?

**MIKU**: just sed 'feel like shit' can u even read

**KAITO**: alright -.-

**MIKU**: threw up. Ugh

**MIKU**: guess i was sicker than i thot

Kaito stared at his phone. He couldn't even remember the last time Miku was sick. It had always been him, and Miku always brought his homework back and lectured while he sat in bed. She talked fast, but he didn't mind. She gave better lectures than the teachers anyway.

It had never occurred to him that he would have to take care of her once in a while. What could he do, though? Miku could probably catch up on lectures by herself, and most of the homework was posted online nowadays anyways… Kaito shrugged and raised his hand.  
>"Um…?"<p>

"Yes, Shion-san?"

"Will the homework be posted online today?"

"I supposed so, but wh –"

"Whoops, gotta skedaddle," said Kaito. He quickly grabbed his bags and ran out the door.

"Shion! Shion Kaito! Where do you think you're going?" the teacher yelled down the hallway, but Kaito was long gone, travelling down the winding corridors and down several flights of stairs. Once he was safely outside the school gates, Kaito looked back.

"Eh, 7-11 maybe? Where do they sell chicken soup, anyway?"

* * *

><p>Chicken soup in hand, Kaito rapped on the door once.<p>

He did it again.

He then rang the doorbell several times before realizing that his sick, nauseous girlfriend was probably lying in bed and in no state to answer the door. _Ah,_ he thought. _Oh well, it's okay, her window's always open. _

Only this time it wasn't.

He could see the rumpled outline of a body in bed, so he banged on the window. The mass of blankets moved and slowly rose up. He could almost hear the creaking of bones and bed springs. Soon, Kaito was met by a pair of delirious red eyes on a normally pretty face. They blinked once, and then the window cracked open an inch.

"What. In. The. Living. Hell."

"I ditched."

"No, really? Who would have known? What are you even doing?"

"I brought you soup."

"I don't need your soup."

"Just let me in?"

"No."

"I'm going to bother you until you let me in. I'm already here. Miku. MIKU."

"Finnnnneeeeeee."

Kaito crawled through the window (which he could have sworn was a lot bigger the last time he used that particular method of entry) and gingerly stepped over Miku's huddled form, almost directly into the wastebasket of sludge.

"Ugh, GROSS!"

"Didn't I tell you that I threw up?"

"I didn't think it would be so much…"

The boy gagged a little as he tied up the trash, and grimaced as he threw it outside. "You think you can eat a little, though?" he called, "You can't go hungry for the whole day…"

"I don't feel like it," Miku muttered.

"Just a little soup…"

Kaito knelt down near her bed, replacing the trash bags in her wastebasket and airing her room out. Miku glared at him, daring him to mess up her disorderly sense of order, but he left everything generally untouched, only pausing to dust a bit. A faint smile slid onto her face.

"I'll heat the soup," he said, and walked into the kitchen. "Or would you prefer porridge?"

"Nah," Miku sighed, "That stuff tastes like nothing."

"I thought you'd say that," laughed Kaito, "so I didn't buy any."

Miku raised a questioning eyebrow, and then chuckled.

"You're stupid."

Miku wondered why he bothered so much; she probably would have been fine on her own. Mom would have come back by ten at night, and that was early enough for her to double back and pick up some medicine and grilled cheese. There was something comforting in the way he treated her, though. The way he changed the washcloths on her forehead and fed her tiny spoonfuls of soup made her feel somewhat better…

Before long, she felt herself growing tired. She yawned, sliding back into her covers and falling asleep almost instantly as her head hit the pillow. Kaito put the empty bowl aside and felt her forehead. Her fever had gone down, but she still tossed a little as she slept. He parted her hair to the side and held her small hands in his. He didn't like to see Miku sick like this. He honestly cared for her a lot…

His breath caught a little in his throat.

What was this?

It couldn't be, could it?

He shook his head.

"Just get better, okay?" he whispered.

"Just get better soon."


	6. Break the Rules

uh so I'm updating (finally) yeah I know k thanks for being patient and supportive I'm going to try to crank out some more chapters this week and maybe finish before I start school? (stress on maybe) WE CAN DO THIS GUYS I'M GONNA MOTIVATE MYSELF AND PULL LATE NIGHTS

-Neko

* * *

><p>It's all fun and games until your girlfriend gets a fever and misses a whole week of school.<p>

It was tedious having to care for her every need. Not that Kaito minded, and not that Miku was terribly demanding when she was passed out on the bed every morning, but running to the store, grabbing ice packs, making her bed, and heating soup (affirming that it was heated evenly lest she spit it out again) all in a day's work was exhausting. Miku pointed out that she didn't ask him to do it per se, but once he relented and granted her a day to herself, he immediately got a text within an hour after the end of school.

**MIKU**: i cant fucking do this

**KAITO**: ohhoho what's this?

**MIKU**: get ur ass over here

The morning she got back to school (Kaito had to run over and handle the curling iron since she was still too groggy to think straight) Miku opened her locker and a flood of envelopes assaulted her. GET WELL SOON was plastered over each cover, and they were filled with heart stickers and cute cards of bears holding balloons. Some were from her friends, sure, but the other half were from her … "admirers." Upon closer inspection, one could see that the stack was almost predominantly made up of the same five freshmen that wrote to her three times a day without fail. For seven days straight.

"They came back on the WEEKENDS, Miku," Kaito gawked, pointing at the carefully dated heart lace card.

"Izz too fucking urrly for dis shit," a stuffed up Miku replied.

"But that's _dedication_."

Miku looked at him with an expression that could only suitably be described as exasperation. Kaito shut down. "Yeah. I know. It's hella creepy. I'll stop."

Miku, as always, was royalty...

And the school welcomed her arrival.

* * *

><p>Besides the bright red Hello Kitty face mask that designated her as the cutest of all disease holders, Miku looked, acted, and was exactly the same. Despite missing a whole half a chapter in math, she picked up right where she left off and took the chapter test the day of. No sweat.<p>

"Perfect again, Hatsune," the teacher said in the midst of her grading, nonplussed by her success.

"But of course, miss," Miku grinned.

She refrained from singing the solo that was reserved for her ("You can't strain a recovering throat!") but aced the debate in Government, slaying her opponent horrendously. But then again, he was a closet Miku geek, and may have downsized his evidence to boost hers up. Not that she didn't have terrific arguments to begin with.

Miku flashed her signature smile at the end of each victory before pulling her mask back up and whispering a not-so-silent "_Yessssssssss_."

While the princess thrived, Kaito slept.

The day ended fairly well and homework-scarce, leaving Miku thrilled and Kaito exhausted. "I'm going to head home now," Miku said, giving her boyfriend the routine kiss on the cheek. "See you tomorrow?"

Kaito suddenly felt disgruntled. He waited on her hand and foot for a solid week and she got to leave this early? Bull.

He caught the sleeve of her cardigan and tugged twice. "Let's go on a dateeeee," he whined. Miku sighed. "Why today? Can't we go some other time?"

"But we haven't gone in an entire WEEK," Kaito stood stubbornly. "I waited on you for a whole wee-"

"-k."

Kaito suddenly cut off, and Miku blinked. "Hey kid," she waved her hand in front of his face. "What's wr-"

"A week!" Kaito grinned gleefully. "One date a week! Don't break the rules! You broke the rules! We didn't have a date last week!"

"I was sick."

"But you broke the rules," Kaito needled.

"I was SICK."

"It's been a week~" Kaito rubbed his hands together.

Miku stared him down. "I. Was. Puking. In. A. Bucket."

"You broke the rules, and the rules are law. You said so yourself," Kaito reminded her. "You're my slave for today, with no exceptions."

"But I'm still sick," said Miku, and this time it was her that was whining.

"Didn't sound so sick last period."

Miku tried again. "Ahm shtill sik doh."

Kaito frowned.

Miku took one look at his perfectly practiced puppy eyes and relented. If the guy was good at something, it was that."So what do you want me to do, _master_?" she rolled her eyes venomously.

"It's a secret," Kaito said as he wrapped his scarf around her head as a blindfold. She started, elbowing him in the stomach before calming down. "Kaito," she pleaded.

"You'll see."

Kaito took her to her own house (she recognized the smell of her fabric softener in the sheets) and sat her down before saying, "Wait here."

A second later, he ducked back into the room just to say, "And DON'T take that blindfold off."

Miku removed her hands immediately. "YES SIR!" she barked.

She waited patiently, but the combined warmth of Kaito's scarf and the blanket he wrapped around her made her sleepy.

"He smells good," she murmured absentmindedly before drifting off.

* * *

><p>She woke up his face close to hers and the smell of tea in the air. He handed her a mug. "Holiday spice, milk, and two sugars," the blue-haired wonder grinned. She didn't question it. They weren't childhood friends for nothing.<p>

As she took in her surroundings, the first thing she noticed was that her room was all straightened out. The second was the surplus of video games and junk food piled on her table, and the third was that it was _late_.

Miku bolted upright, almost spilling her tea. "What time is it?"

"Eight something," said Kaito. "I let you sleep a bit."

"Oh gods I'm - wow" said Miku, a little flustered. "I can make it up to you, I guess. I mean, if you want."

Kaito raised an eyebrow. "No need, just give me the rest of the day." He raised a GameCube controller. "You up for some Smash?"

"Of course. But you know I always beat you," the princess grinned.

_It never hurts to try_, Kaito thought, starting up the game. Miku giggled and in a split second decision, scooted closer and snuggled up to him, leaning her head against his chest. His arm instinctively snaked around her waist to support her weight, but once he got there, he froze. She smelled like strawberries and fit snugly right against him. Perfectly.

"You're the best," Miku huffed, wriggling around to get into the most comfortable position.

"I know," Kaito smirked, but for the rest of the night he trembled and hardly knew how to breathe.


End file.
